Wanna Taste Heaven?
by Miladys
Summary: Apakah kalian pernah merasakan eden? Kalau belum, biarkan aku membawa sepotong eden buat kalian. Dimulai dari Kandaxreaders..AU. Fluff. Please enjoy your paradise..
1. Kanda's time

**Entah kenapa, aku suka banget plot story ini.. Jadi, aku bakal buat semanis yang aku bisa.. Chapter ini kupersembahkan buat Kanda fans. Here girls, enjoy your paradise.. ^_^**

**Summary: Apakah kalian pernah merasakan eden? Kalau belum, biarkan aku membawa sepotong eden buat kalian. Dimulai dari Kandaxreaders..AU. Fluff. Please enjoy your paradise..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei who love to torture her fans with hiatus.**

**Warning: Aku sama sekali gak masukin OOC di story ini. Apapun yang dilakuin main chara-nya adalah apapun yang menurutku masuk logika dan mungkin masih termasuk personality mereka..**

***(name) isi dengan namamu ya..**

**

* * *

  
**

Hari yang cerah untuk dikatakan cerah dan hari yang spesial untuk dikatakan spesial..

Kamu berlari ke arah seorang peria yang berdiri di samping Lamborghini hitam nan sexy, sama seperti pemiliknya..

"Oi (name), lama banget! Telat jangan kelewatan.."

"Ya kalo kamu gak mau aku telat, jemput aku dong Kanda!"

"Masih mending aku ngasi kamu tiket gratis! Udah cepetan..", Kanda menarik tanganmu dan masuk ke sebuah taman bermain baru bernama Noah Ark.

Yaph, hari ini special karena kamu akan berkencan dengan Yuu Kanda. Kamu memakai tank top yang ditutupi bolero, rok di atas lutut, dan boots kecil dengan kaos kaki panjang sampai ke atas lutut. Lalu, sebuah dasi melingkar bebas di lehermu dan kamu membawa tas kecil yang manis.

Di sisi lain, Kanda memakai kaos biru berlengan panjang dengan leher bermodel V-neck, celana jeans, dan sepatu sneakers. Bagian lengannya di tarik sampai ke siku. Dan hari ini, dia mengikat rambut hitamnya setinggi leher, tidak setinggi biasanya. Tentu saja dengan masih menyisakan beberapa bagian rambut di samping wajahnya. Di tangan kirinya terlihat gelang kesayangannya, gelang simple terdiri dari manik-manik bulat khas Jepang. Daripada pengacara muda yang sukses, dia lebih terlihat seperti anak kuliahan..

And you know what? He looks so gorgeous and so damn hot..

And the best thing is.. he is your date..

†+++++++†

"Kanda! Mau naik apa dulu??", tanyamu dengan senyuman.

"Terserah, hari ini pilih aja sepuasnya.. Aku cuma nemenin.", seperti biasa dia memasang muka bosan dan segera menyesal dengan kata-katanya tadi setelah melihat senyuman di wajahmu melebar.

"Yey! Roller coster!!", kamu menarik tangannya menuju wahana roller coster. Kanda hanya bisa menghela napas dan sembunyi-sembunyi tersenyum kecil setelah melihat senyumanmu, yang membuat wajahmu nampak manis.

Karena kalian mendapat "tiket terusan" alias kalian bisa naik wahana apapun tanpa beli tiket, kalian langsung masuk dan duduk di posisi paling depan.

"Jangan muntah ya,(name)?", Kanda nyengir ke kamu sambil memasang belt pengamannya.

"Bukannya aku yang harus bilang gitu, baKanda?", kamu gak lupa membalas menyeringai ke arah Kanda.

Akhirnya, Roller coaster itu mulai berjalan..

Ada satu hal yang kalian gak perhatikan, roller coaster ini sekaligus virtual untuk Jurassic Park..

Pertama, roller coaster itu perlahan menaiki setting bukit, dari atas situ kalian bisa melihat pemandangan khas hutan, begitu cantik dan tenang.. Begitu sunyi.. Cantik dan tenang? Kedengarannya seperti Kanda. Kamu melirik ke arahnya, wajah tenangnya membuatmu terpana sesaat.

"Kanda.. di sini can-.. GYAAAAA!!!!", ups, kamu lupa bahwa roller coaster-nya masih berjalan. Sekarang dengan kecepatan yang amat-sangat-cepat-sekali, roller coaster itu menuruni bukit dan memasuki terowongan yang gelap.

"Huwaa!!!", teriakan lagi darimu saat tiba-tiba dengan imudnya sebuah robot t-rex besar muncul dari sampingmu. Dan apa yang dilakukan Kanda? Dia cuma ketawa.

"Uph.. Hahahaha..", Di tengah-tengah kecepatan roller coaster yang mengerikan itu, Kanda sanggup tertawa lepas dan di akhiri dengan menyeringai."Baka.."

"What?! Apanya yang bego hah?!", kali ini kamu berteriak gara-gara Kanda sementara pengunjung lain teriak karena ketakutan.

"Kalo takut gak usah naik, baka.", Kanda nyengir tanpa melihatmu. Rambut panjangnya berayun keras mengikuti jalannya gravitasi yang di buat roller coaster tanpa ampun ini.

"Aku gak takut! Aku cuma kaget!"

"Alah boong.. keliatan banget kok.."

"Aku bilang gak! baKanda!"

"Aku bilang iya! Baka shoujo!"

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, roller coaster itu telah berhenti. Mereka keluar dari wahana itu sambil diikuti tawa kecil dari pengunjung lain.

"Serasi banget..", bisik mereka. Membut pipimu merona. Namun Kanda nampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Ayo, naik apa lagi?", Tanya Kanda tanpa menoleh. Kamu melihat peta Noah Ark yang ada ditanganmu dan langsung tertarik dengan sebuah wahana yang jadi top rated di sana.

Kamu menarik tangan Kanda ke arah wahana itu tanpa memperdulikan protes darinya. Sampailah kamu disana, rumah hantu..

"Nekad..", Kanda nyengir namun di balas senyuman manis darimu.

"Ayo.. !"

Nuansa Jepang kuno menyapamu saat masuk kedalam. Arsitekturnya begitu sempurna untuk sebuah miniatur dan udara dingin benar-benar mendukung suasananya. Dengan tambahan kegelapan yang menyelimuti kalian sepanjang jalan.. Pertama, kalian seperti berada di telaga dan munculah Kappa..

"Kyaaaaa!!", teriakan pertama.

Di ruangan kedua, tempat itu di penuhi tatami.. hanya tatami. Namun kalian tau tatami inilah yang terburuk.. Tiba-tiba salah satu tatami di atap berputar dan munculah sadako..

"Gyaaaaa!!!", teriakan kedua, kali ini Kanda sedikit kaget.

Kalian berjalan lagi..

"Aaaaa...!!"

Jalan lagi..

"Ahh!!"

Dan lagi..

"Alah..", nampaknya efek seram dari hantu-hantu ini sudah membuatmu kebal. Jadi kamu hanya terlihat bosan saat melihat api arwah melayang-layang.

"Penakut..", akhirnya Kanda komentar juga.

"Kamu tadi juga kaget kan baKanda?"

"Itu gara-gara kamu teriak, baka.."

Entah kata-kata Kanda sedikit mencubitmu, "Aku.. gak bakal teriak.. kalau kamu ngelindungin aku.."

Kanda langsung berhenti di tempat, tanpa menoleh. Akhirnya kamu sadar dengan apa yang kamu ucapkan dan langsung menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat. Pipimu merah merona dan kepalamu hanya tertunduk ke bawah.

Tanpa kamu sadari, kamu mulai berjalan lagi karena tangan Kanda menggenggammu erat-erat. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, dia menarikmu keluar. Tangannya yang hangat membuatmu tenang diantara kegelapan dan dingin yang mencekam itu. Kau tau? Kanda peduli padamu dan benar-benar melindungimu sekarang.

†+++++++†

"Sekarang naik apa lagi Kanda?", tanyamu semangat sambil meminum coke yang ada ditanganmu.

"Hah? Ini kan udah malem,(name).. kamu gak cape apa?", kata Kanda sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi taman.

"Uff.. belum puas..", jarang banget kamu bisa berduaan sama Kanda kaya gini. Go for it girls!, "Ah Kanda! Coba liat di pamflet ini! Katanya di daerah souvenir ada festival! Ke sana yuk..!"

Kanda hanya pasrah saat lagi-lagi kamu menarik tangannya..

Love makes life so confusing, but without love would you really want to live?

Kalian sampai di bagian souvenir center. Tempat itu sangaaat ramai. Pada dasarnya tempat itu seperti jalan pertokoan pada abad 19 di eropa. Namun di sini mereka membuat stand di depan masing-masing toko untuk mewakili apa yang dijual di toko mereka. Contohnya toko guci, mereka menjual guci di stand mereka. Bermacam-macam barang dari seluruh dunia di jual di sini. Banyak juga stand yang menjual makanan dari seluruh dunia. Namun festival ini bersetting khas Jepang. Lampion-lampion di gantungkan untuk menerangi malam, membuat festival itu tambah cantik.

Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall..

Kalian berjalan melewati stand-stand itu. Kamu sadar kalau Kanda hanya menempelkan wajah bosan, Kanda tak suka keramaian. Tapi kesempatan seperti ini jarang sekali. Kamu memanfaatkannya untuk memandangi Kanda dari dekat.

Kanda mempunyai bau yang khas.. Aroma oriental yang manis. Begitu lembut dan memabukan. Wajahnya begitu putih dan mulus, bahkan wanita pun tak sanggup menandingi kecantikannya. Namun di saat bersamaan, wajahnya tak bisa membunyikan ketampanannya yang tangguh. Kecantikan dan ketampanan di saat yang sama, kecantikan Lucifer yang terlarang.

Kanda berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arahmu, "kenapa..?"

Dia sadar kalau kau memperhatikannya. Mata itu.. Mata hitam yang tajam menembus pandanganmu.. dengan lembut. Hitam kelam selegam malam sesuai dengan rambutnya. Rambutnya.. Oh ya tuhan rambutnya.. Begitu panjang, lembut, dan halus. Sekali lagi, bahkan wanita mungkin tak sanggup menyainginya. Kamu tak sadar kalau pipimu merona.

Look at me, you may think you see who I really am. But you'll never know me. Now I see if I wear a mask, I can fool the world but I can't fool my heart..

Tatapan Kanda berganti melihat sesuatu yang lain. Lalu dia berpikir sejenak, "(name) ikut aku sini.."

Kamu menuruti Kanda dan mengikuti di belakangnya. Kalian sampai di suatu stand.

"Aku mau beli yang ini..", Kanda menyerahkan uang ke penjual standnya.

"Makasih, kak! Datang lagi yah.."

Kanda berbalik ke arahmu. Tanpa kamu sadari, dia mengangkat tanganmu dan memakaikan sesuatu.

"Loh ini..?", gelang.. ternyata kanda membelikanmu sebuah gelang. Tapi gelang ini cukup spesial karena hanya satu dan.. bentuknya sama persis seperti punya Kanda. Hatimu serasa meleleh melihat hadiah dari Kanda. Tidak mahal namun sangat istimewa.. Kamu menatap Kanda dalam-dalam dan hampir mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum..

Siiingg... Duaarrrr...!!

Kembang api meluncur ke langit dan memancarkan cahaya yang eksotis, begitu indah mewarnai langit malam. Semua pengunjung bahkan kalian langsung melihat ke langit, menikmati hadiah istimewa itu.

Kamu menoleh dan menatap Kanda, Kanda yang sadar kamu menatapnya ikut menatapmu. Sambil tersenyum manis dan tulus kamu berkata, "Kanda.. terima kasih.."

I'm now in a world where I hide my heart and what I believe in. But somehow I will show you and be loved for who I am..

"Tch..", tiba-tiba Kanda berbalik dan menyembunyikan segaris rona merah di wajahnya lalu pergi menjauh dari kerumunan, pergi dari festival itu. Kalian sampai di sebuah taman dan Kanda tidak berhenti berjalan. Kamu terus mengejarnya.

"Kanda! Kamu mau ke-.. aww..!!", saat berjalan begitu cepat, kamu tersandung dan jatuh ke tanah. Kanda yang mendengar teriakanmu langsung berlari ke arahmu dan melihat dengkulmu penuh darah.

"Hmh.. Baka shoujo..", tanpa menunggu, Kanda langsung mengangkatmu dalam bridal-style dan menaruhmu di kursi taman terdekat."Tunggu bentar, ntar aku balik lagi.."

Kamu melihat Kanda berjalan kembali ke arah souvenir center. Dengkulmu terasa perih namun kamu tak peduli. Kamu cuma memperhatikan gelang yang Kanda berikan. Kenapa dia pergi tiba-tiba ya?

Who is that girl who wants to break through my ice pillars? Please you don't have to.. please..

Kanda kembali, dia membawa perban, kapas, tisu dan air. Perlahan dia bersimpuh di depanmu, membasahi kapasnya dengan air dan membersihkan darahmu. Kamu sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Sakit?", tanyanya.

"Gak apa-apa..", jawabmu sambil tersenyum.

Kesunyian menyelimuti beberapa saat. Kanda masih terus merawat lukamu, dia menempelkan kapas ke lukamu dan munutupnya dengan perban. Begitu selesai dia duduk di sampingmu.

"Maaf.. seharusnya aku gak pergi gitu aja..", Kanda menarik nafas panjang.

"Gak.. gak apa.. ini salahku juga kenapa bego banget bisa jatuh.", kamu sudah tak peduli apa-apa lagi. Tak peduli kenapa dia pergi, rasa sakit, atau angin malam yang menerpa wajahmu. Kamu duduk mendekat ke Kanda dan meletakkan kepalamu di pundaknya. Kanda sama sekali tidak bergerak atau mendorongmu. Hangat, nyaman, dan tenang.. Semua event hari membuatmu lelah.. kamu tertidur di pundak Kanda.

I will show you.. So you don't have to.. I promise..

†+++++++†

Kamu terbangun di atas sesuatu yang empuk, kasur. Dan tertutupi sesuatu yang lembut, selimut. Lalu kamu membuka mata perlahan dan melihat sebuah atap. Tunggu? Atap? Bukannya aku di taman bermain tadi.. terus.. Kamu sadar kalau kamu hanya memakai tank top dan rok. Kamu berputar ke arah lain dan merasakan sebuah tangan yang kuat memeluk pinggangmu.

Kanda..

Kanda tidur di sampingmu. Bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya tergerai bebas. Cahaya malam yang masuk ke ruangan gelap itu menerpa wajah dan rambut Kanda. Cantik sekali..

Kamu mencoba bangun, namun sepasang tangan itu membawamu kembali ke kasur dan mendekapmu lebih dalam. Sekarang kamu menatap mata Kanda yang terbuka malas.

I just need some time..

"Kan.. Kanda!", pipimu merona.

"Mau kemana? Hm?", Kanda nyengir ngeliat kamu panik.

"Kenapa aku disini?? Ini apartemenmu kan?"

"Ya salahnya sendiri kenapa kamu ketiduran. Aku gak tau alamat pastimu, jadi aku bawa aja ke sini.. Gak suka?"

"... s-suka kok..", pipimu benar-benar merona, tidak menyangka wajah Kanda akan sedekat ini. Begitu dekat.. Dan lebih mendekat..

Kanda menciummu dengan lembut dan hangat. Mendekapmu dengan kuat dan posesif. Seakan kamu miliknya sekarang. Hanya kamu.. dan hanya untuknya..

And yes, Damn! Finally, I realize that..

"I love you, Kanda..", Kamu menempelkan wajahmu yang merona ke dada Kanda, menambah rasa hangat dan nyaman.

Dia tidak menjawab.. Tapi kamu tahu apa yang dia rasakan.. Dia mendekapmu lebih dekat sampai tak ada jarak di tubuh kalian.. Berbagi rasa hangat..

I'm fall for you.. I love you..

"Masih jam segini.. Enaknya ngapain sekarang?", kamu tau apa maksudnya..

* * *

**Jadi, gimana? Bisa bayangin saat-saatmu sama Kanda? Beberapa drabbles terinspirasi dari tempat lain dan semuanya Kanda POV.. Agak diluar pikiranku tapi aku udah buat story ini sebagus yang aku bisa.. Menurut kalian uda bagus gak? Tolong beritahu aku.. =D **

**Next paradise: Lavi's time**

**PS. I.L.U Kanda.. I hope you are really alive. Jadi kamu bener-bener bisa ngelakuin apa yang ada di story ini.. Hmh.. Che.. aku konyol.. =D**


	2. Lavi's Time

**Chapter ini kupersembahkan buat Lavi fans.. here, enjoy your paradise, girls..**

**Ngomong-ngomong thx buad review kalian.. Aku seneng banget.. buad reviewer bernama Rin-chan****, maap aku gak bisa bales review mu karena kamu anonymous. Terus, setiap kali kamu kasi alamat FS, alamatnya ilang/gak ada/eror, jadi aku gak bisa add qm.. kalo kamu mau add aqu .com (dengan catatan gak perna buka FS lagi) ato FB, nicknya Alc Ran Walker..**

**I.L.U readers ^_^  
**

**Summary: Apakah kalian pernah merasakan eden? Kalau belum, biarkan aku membawa sepotong eden buat kalian. Dimulai dari Kandaxreaders..AU. Fluff. Please enjoy your paradise..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei who love to torture her fans with hiatus.**

**Warning: Aku sama sekali gak masukin OOC di story ini. Apapun yang dilakuin main chara-nya adalah apapun yang menurutku masuk logika dan mungkin masih termasuk personality mereka..**

***(name) isi dengan namamu ya..**

**

* * *

  
**

"Yap.. kita uda sampai..", kalian turun di parkiran taman bermain bernama "Noah Ark". Seorang pria membukakan pintu untukmu dan mempersilahkan kamu turun bak putri raja.

Pria itu memakai kaos santai, jins dan sneakers. Hari ini dia tak memakai bandananya, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai alami. Sebuah syal orange melingkar manis di lehernya. Syal itu serasi dengan rambut merahnya. Orange benar-benar cocok untuk kepribadiannya. Manis, ceria, baik, perhatian, lucu, asik, bla bla bla.. Untuk beberapa orang, kepribadiannya sangat sempurna, termasuk untukmu.. (mungkin)

Kamu berdiri dan menatapnya sebentar. Cahaya matahari melewati rambut merah dan wajahnya yang tersenyum manis, membuatmu sedikit merona.(A/N: baju yang kalian pake sama seperti di chapter sebelumnya)

"Hari ini (name) manis benget.."

"Lavi, ngerayu-nya jangan sekarang..", dia cuma tertawa dan menarik tanganmu masuk kedalam.

I have some good and bad news..

The good news is.. he looked so damn cute and so sexy.. And he is your date..

The bad news is.. you have to keep an eye on him or bunch of stupid girls will steal him.. ok?! Don't let your guard down!!

†+++++++†

"(name) mau naik apa dulu nih?? Ayo cepet putusin.. Keburu mataharinya sembunyi loh..", Lavi menarik-narikmu masuk lebih dalam ke Noah Ark.

"Etho.. bentar Lavi.. Aku liat map-nya dulu.. Eng.. naik ini yuk!!", Ini? Ini adalah Go Kart.. Go Kart di taman ini cukup istimewa karena track-nya lebar dan luas. Mobil yang di pakai ukurannya juga bermacam-macam. Cocok untuk adrenalin alias cocok untuk Lavi. Kalian tau apa yang dia mau..

Karena kalian beli tiket terusan.. Ya tentu saja kalian langsung masuk. Kebetulan serombongan keluarga yang telah naik Go Kart sudah pergi, berarti wahana itu cuma diisi kalian berdua.. hanya berdua..

Instruktur Go Kart-nya langsung memilihkan mobil yang cocok untuk ukuran kalian. Dia juga memakaikan helm dan pengaman yang lain. Sekarang yang bertanding hanya kalian berdua..

"Bring it on, usagi..", kamu nyengir ke dia. Membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Fufufu.. As your wish, my lady..", Lavi sudah siap dengan gas, begitu juga kamu.

"Baik.. siap yah!! 1.. 2.. 3.. GO!!", instrukturnya mengangkat sebuah bendera dan membiarkan kami melaju.

Dakkk!!

Suara itu sama-sama muncul dari bagian bawah mobil kalian karena kalian menginjak gasnya dengan amat sangat keras sekali. Kalian langsung melesat bagaikan menaiki mobil berperforma NOS. Mungkin kalian langsung di syuting untuk film To Fast &To Furious..

Di sebuah belokan Lavi mengambil sudut yang pas dan sedikit mengunggulimu, "See ya beib..", kiss bye dari Lavi membuatmu panas dan kamu langsung tancap gas lebih dan lebih. Bahkan sampai di sebuah belokan kamu sama sekali gak nge-rem dan melakukan manuver yang yahud. Lavi sampai bersiul untukmu.

Finish di depan mata, kalian benar-benar seperti di kejar hantu Jacko yang nari-nari gak jelas sambil teriak "pedhopile yehaa~!!" (lupakan..). Rem benar-benar iri pada gas karena dia sama sekali tidak diinjak-injak dari tadi. Beruntungnya gas, dia di tendang, di penyet, di teken..

"Finish!!!!!!", instrukturnya menurunkan sebuah bendera. Sementara kalian dengan pro-nya nge-rem mendadak sampai jejak bannya membekas di track.

"Wah sumpah! Kalian keren banget! Catatan waktu kalian paling cepet dan tadi kalian sama-sama masuk finish! Mungkin kita bilang seri kali ya? Kalian bener-bener serasi banget!", kata instrukturnya. Kamu hanya merona dan lavi senyum lebar, membuat instruktur cewek itu ikut merona. Cepet-cepet kamu narik Lavi keluar, Lavi yang kayanya ngerti apa yang terjadi langsung ketawa..

"Tadi asik yah? Sumpah kamu keren banget! Gak nyangka kamu juga bisa kaya gitu..", senyuman lebar khas Lavi terlihat.

"Ah? Thx.. dari sananya emang keren..", maaf yah, aku gak tau kalian tipe narsis ato gak.. kalo aku sih jawabnya kaya gitu.. Kamu melihat peta lagi dan langsung tertarik dengan wahana yang top rated minggu ini.

"Lavi!! Main ini yuk!!", Lavi mendekat untuk melihat peta sampai pipi mulusnya sedikit menempel di pipimu.

"Sipp!! Sense mainmu emang keren banget!", kalian berdua langsung lari ke sana.

Kalian sampai di depan wahananya. Wahana ini bernama "Bloody Assasin". Kenapa namanya seperti itu? Karena ini adalah virtual game dimana kalian berperan sebagai pembunuh yang telah menyelesaikan tugas. Lalu kalian di kepung SWAT dan harus berhasil kabur dari mereka. Game ini benar-benar virtual. Karena kalian seakan-akan berada di tempat kejadian dengan kacamata virtual dan earphone khusus. Kalian juga akan di beri senapan virtual dan jaket anti peluru khusus. Jaket yang telah dimodifikasi ini akan membuat kalian benar-benar merasakan hentakan saat tertembak. Keren ya..

"Selamat datang di game virtual "Bloody Assasin". Saya akan menjelaskan peraturannya", setelah masuk ke ruangan yang gelap dan di jelaskan peraturannya, penjaga game itu memakaikan peralatan virtual ke kalian,"Kalian akan berada di gedung lantai empat. Permainannya mudah, kalian harus turun ke lantai paling bawah dan mencapai exit-nya. Kalau kalian berdua mati berarti kalian gagal. Oh ya satu lagi yang paling penting, kalau kalian mau berjalan, berlari, berguling, merayap dll, kalian bisa melakukannya di tempat. Tak ada pertanyaan? Bagus.. Game.. start!!

"(name) awas!!", tiba-tiba tiga peluru berdesingan ke arahmu. Namun karena Lavi memberitahumu, kamu bisa menghindarinya dan langsung melompat bergabung bersama Lavi. Sekarang kalian bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan tembok. Kalian bisa mendengar banyak derap kaki dari balik kalian, tidak lain dan tidak bukan para SWAT itu.

"... sekitar tiga di arah jam dua..", kata Lavi.

"Dua sembunyi di balik meja di arah jam 11..", entah bagaimana caranya, dari derap langkah mereka saja kalian bisa tau dimana mereka.. Kalian serasi banget yah?

"(name) kita gak akan mati disini.. Good luck.."

"Pasti Lavi.. Good luck..", kalian saling menepuk tangan dan tanpa harus menunggu, the game begin..

Kalian langsung meloncat keluar dan mulai menyerang para SWAT yang kalian sebut masing-masing. Kamu gak tau apa yang terjadi pada Lavi karena kamu harus konsentrasi untuk nyawamu sendiri. Dua SWAT itu langsung menyadari kalau kamu menyerang langsung. Merasa menang jumlah, salah satu dari mereka keluar dan menembakmu. Kamu langsung berlutut dengan satu kaki sehingga tembakan itu hanya menyerempet lengan dan kamu menembak SWAT itu..

Mendengar temannya tertembak, SWAT yang satu lagi langsung keluar namun dia tidak melihat kamu.

Crott..

Kamu menusuknya dari belakang. Ternyata kamu langsung berlari ke arah berlawanan saat setelah membunuh SWAT pertama. Tugasmu sudah selesai dan kamu terengah-engah.. Menenangkan pikiran dan bernapas sejenak. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakmu. Di suasana mencekam ini, tidak aneh jika kamu langsung menyerang dia dengan pisaumu..

Namun anehnya, SWAT ini lebih refleksnya lebih bagus dan dia menahan seranganmu dengan pisaunya sendiri.. Mata hijau ini.. Lavi.. Kamu tak sadar kalau matamu terbuka lebar dan tegang, keringat dingin keluar mengalir dari dahimu..

"(name) tenang..", ekspresi Lavi tak biasanya. Begitu dingin, datar, dan serius.. Namun perlahan ekspresi itu melembut dan memelukmu. Kamu yang sadar langsung menjatuhkan pisaumu. "Kalau kamu mau.. kita bisa keluar dari gamenya sekarang.."

Lavi memelukmu erat, berharap rasa hangat dapat menenangkanmu. Bau Lavi yang manis seperti ophium untukmu. Memabukkan dan serasa ingin lebih.. lebih.. dan lebih.. Namun tidak sekarang! Ada yang harus di selesaikan."Gak Lavi.. Aku bakal terus maju.. Kita lanjut!", Lavi hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan pisaumu yang jatuh.

Level demi level kalian lalui.. semakin rendah semakin sulit.. Bar darah kalian makin menipis. Satu tembakan lagi Lavi akan mati dan dua tembakan lagi kamu akan mati. Sampailah kalian di lantai paling terakhir, exit sudah di depan mata.. Sekarang kalian sedang sembunyi di sebuah meja yang terguling..

"20 orang dengan AK-47, 2 sniper, Komandannya membawa sebuah cane (stick/tongkat bangsawan) tapi aku yakin isinya pedang..", kamu melaporkan situasinya pada Lavi yang sedang terengah-engah. Tubuh kalian penuh darah. Walaupun efek di kenyataan hanya sebuah hentakan, tetap saja rasanya sakit.

"Che.. game ini konyol.. coba liat di ujung ruangan sebelah kiri dan kanan", kata Lavi. Kamu melihat banyak sekali drum-drum di sana."Itu gasoline.."

"... kalau kita meledakannya, kita bisa survive, gitu kan? Biar aku yang jadi umpannya.. Kamu tembakin aja gasolinenya.."

"Gak..aku aja.. sekali tembak lagi aku bakal mati.. Kesempatannya tipis. Tolong ya, (name)", Lavi tersenyum tipis seakan ini adalah pertemuan terakhir. Kamu hanya mengangguk dan mulai bersiap..

"(name)!!!"

Jlebbb...!!

Di dunia nyata kamu merasakan hentakan yang luar biasa sakitnya. Kamu membuka mata perlahan.. Komandan tadi.. Menusuk kalian.. Lavi berada tepat didepanmu. Darah mengalir dari perutnya, dia menerima tusukan penuh dari pedang itu. Namun sayangnya pedang itu juga menusukmu sedikit.

Dengan kasar, pedang tadi ditarik dan dia melompat mundur. Perlahan kalian jatuh ke lantai. Tubuh Lavi mulai menghilang..

"L-Lavi..", entah kenapa, air mata mulai mengalir dari pipimu.. Semua ini terasa terlalu nyata. Darah mengalir dari luka Lavi dan menggenang ke seluruh tubuhnya, mengenai rambut merahnya.. Tiba-tiba tangan Lavi yang penuh darah mengusap pipimu, dengan lemah dia tersenyum perlahan.

"Ber..juang..lah..", Lavi menghilang.. tubuhnya berubah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya.. nampak seperti kunang-kunang.. begitu cantik.. Ironis sekali..

Air mata terus mengalir deras dari matamu. Perlahan kamu bangkit dan mengambil senapan milih Lavi. Kamu maju perlahan. Tak peduli para SWAT itu sudah bersiap menembak..

Duarrrr!!

Dengan kedua senapanmu, kamu menembak ke dua sisi ruangan dan gasoline-gasoline itu meledak. Melenyapkan semua SWAT yang ada. Pintu exit ada di depan mata dan kamu berjalan keluar..

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap. Kamu sadar bahwa simulasinya telah berakhir dan kamu melepaskan kacamatanya.. Lavi berdiri di sampingmu, wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir..

"(name)..", dia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari matamu. Bahkan ternyata di dunia nyata pun kamu meneteskan air mata. Melihat Lavi mati di depan matamu nampaknya cukup menyakitkan ya?

Lavi perlahan memelukmu, tak peduli penjaga-penjaga game itu memperhatikan kalian,"sorry.. mungkin harusnya kita gak main ini.."

Kamu membalas pelukan hangat itu,"Gak Lavi.. aku seneng banget bisa bareng-bareng di saat kritis kaya gitu, jarang banget kan? Aku kan gak akan mungkin bunuh orang plus di kejar-kejar SWAT bareng kamu..", kamu tersenyum lebar, membuat Lavi tenang. Akhirnya kalian keluar dari ruangan game terkutuk itu..

†+++++++†

"Huahh.. gak nyangka uda malem.. mau main lagi atau pulang?", tanya Lavi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Kamu tidak menjawab. Malah memperhatikan sesuatu yang lain.

Lavi melihat ke arah yang kamu perhatikan lalu tersenyum lebar. Dia menarik tanganmu, "Ayo..!"

Kalian berada di festival di bagian shopping center. Tempat ini ramai benget. Banyak barang yang di jual. Mata Lavi langsung jelalatan liat kiri kanan kalau-kalau dapat inspirasi bisnis untuk menambah perusahaan raksasanya. Lavi adalah pewaris tunggal dari Bookman,Co. Sebuah perusahaan yang memasuki jajaran tiga besar di dunia. Bookman, ayah Lavi adalah tipe orang yang strict. Dia kaku dan selalu memfokuskan Lavi untuk bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis. Kamu tau kalau dia tak suka itu. Namun dia tak bisa melawan.

Satu hal yang pasti, Bookman tak memperbolehkan Lavi mengenal cinta..

Mata Lavi tertuju pada sesuatu. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia menarikmu keluar dari keramaian dan menuju ke sebuah taman dekat festival. "Kamu tunggu di sini bentar yah..", kamu hanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman saat dia berlari lagi menuju festival.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia kembali. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat kamu merasakan ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan. Lalu dia memakaikan sesuatu padamu.

"Lavi ini.."

"Hehe.. tadi aku nemu syal persis banget kaya punyaku. Terus karena malem ini dingin benget.. Yah, aku beli aja.. Itung-itung hadiah. Kamu suka gak?"

"Suka.. banget..", kamu berusaha menyembunyikan pipimu yang merona. Untung saja sepertinya Lavi tak memperhatikan.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganmu lagi, "Eh, kayanya aku nemu tempat bagus deh tadi.."

Dia menarikmu masuk ke dalam hutan.. Masuk lebih dalam.. Dan akhirnya kamu sampai di sebuah bukit. Di atas bukit, bintang-bintang bertebaran seperti kunang-kunang. Angin malam berhembus perlahan. Dan kalian duduk disana..

"Lavi.."

"Hngg..?"

"Apa gak apa?"

"Apanya (name)?

"Apa Bookman gak marah kalau tau kamu disini sama aku?", tanyamu. Lavi menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, ekspresi berubah menjadi serius..

"Ayahku memang selalu menyuruhku yang tak kusuka dan melarangku untuk yang kusuka. Semua hanya untuk perusahaan brengsek itu. Namun aku gak bisa melawan.. Perlahan-lahan kujalani saja apa yang ada. Sampai aku membuang hatiku. Tak tahu apa itu perasaan dan tak peduli dengan benda bodoh itu. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku tau kalau kamu menyadari senyumanku palsu.", kamu tak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk. Ya.. saat bertemu di pesta itu. Lavi tersenyum, manis sekali.. Tapi kamu merasakan sensasi yang lain.. Hambar, rasa bosan, masa bodoh, tak peduli.. Mata itu.. mata hijau itu tak tersenyum.. kamu tahu itu..

"Namun.. kamu mengajarkan ku apa itu hati.. rasa hangat.. senyum tulus. Aku bener-bener berhutang padamu. Kamu menghidupkan lagi hatiku yang sudah mati. Dan saat aku bisa merasakan lagi.. aku sadar, kalau aku sayang padamu.."

"Eh..?", bahkan rerumputan atau pohon yang ada disana dapat mendengar degup jantungmu yang berdetak cepat. Tiba-tiba Lavi memakaikanmu sebuah cincin..

"Memang terlalu cepat.. Tapi.. Apakah kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Kamu yang tahu jawabannya..

* * *

**Finish.. finish.. finish.. oh yeah baby.. I love this story.. and I hope you love it too..~ please press the stupid green button which always give me heart attack.. So I know your opinion.. review please~**

**Nest paradise: Allen's time.. will be the last paradise that I can give you.. **


	3. Allen's time

**Aku sedikit kehabisan ide di bagian Allen..(sial!) Aku bingung sama si kecambah ini kira-kira suka naik apa yah di taman bermain? Let's see how can I handle this..**

**Summary: Apakah kalian pernah merasakan eden? Kalau belum, biarkan aku membawa sepotong eden buat kalian. Dimulai dari Kandaxreaders..AU. Fluff. Please enjoy your paradise..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei who love to torture her fans with hiatus.**

**Warning: Aku sama sekali gak masukin OOC di story ini. Apapun yang dilakuin main chara-nya adalah apapun yang menurutku masuk logika dan mungkin masih termasuk personality mereka.. Chaoji and Lenalee bashing..(finally!!)**

***(name) isi dengan namamu ya..**

**

* * *

  
**

Sore sudah menjelang..

Kamu duduk di kursi taman sendirian. Bagaimana bisa gadis secantik kamu (mungkin XP) sendirian di sebuah taman bermain bernama Noah Ark? Gak.. kamu gak sendirian..

"(Name)!!"

Seorang pria dengan rambut dan mata silver berlari ke arahmu. Dia memakai Kaos berlengan panjang, jeans, dan sneakers. Bahkan dari jauh pun kamu tahu bahwa dia adalah makhluk paling manis dan lembut sedunia. Tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi darimu, untuk ukuran pria dia tergolong imud.

Let me tell you something..

He is the cutest and the most adorable thing in the world..

And you are dating with him, so go and get him! Don't forget to keep an eye on him or you'll lose something..*wink*

"Sorry.. nunggu lama yah?", pria itu memberimu coke dan kamu langsung meminumnya. Karena kamu kehausan setelah bermain seharian ditaman.

"Gak kok Allen.. Makasih minumannya..", kamu tersenyum kepadanya.

"(name) mau main apa lagi? Kalo kamu cape kita pulang aja, aku gak mau kamu sakit..", kata Allen sambil tersenyum manis. See? He's sooo kind.. Kamu menatap mata silver itu dan serasa meleleh.

"Aku bakal seneng kalau kamu masih mau main.. Giliranmu milih..", kamu membalas senyumannya.

"Ok.. Ada yang satu wahana yang aku pengen datengin..", setelah kalian menyelesaikam minumannya, Allen menawarkan tangannya untukmu dan kamu meraihnya. Kalian berjalan berdua ke wahana itu.

Matahari semakin turun dan bersembunyi di balik horizon. Langit berwarna orange ke merah-merahan.. cantik sekali.. kalian pun menaiki wahana itu, biang lala..

Biang lala.. wahana manis yang membuatmu merasa berada di langit.. Perlahan berputar pada porosnya. Memperlihatkan scene yang langka dari ketinggiannya. Disini, kamu duduk berdua dengan Allen. Memandang langit sore..

"Cantik yah?", kamu memandang Allen. Sepatah kata tadi di tunjukkan kepada langit sore.. Aku sendiri cemburu pada langit yang di puji Allen.

Tapi kamu tau? Bukan hanya langit yang terlihat cantik. Di depanmu terlihat materpiece yang di buat tuhan. Kanvas bernama Allen di poles dengan warna-warna lembut yang menghangatkan. Warna silver itu.. begitu cocok dengan tubuhnya.. Putih susu dari kulitnya.. Begitu cocok dengan kepribadiannya.. Tak lupa dengan keunikan dari tangan kiri dan bekas luka yang membentuk pentagonal di atas alis silvernya.. Belum cukup dengan semua itu, warna orange oleh langit terhempas dari tubuh Allen.. Cantik sekali.. senyuman itu.. oh ya tuhan.. Manis benget..

Allen menyadari kalau kamu memandanginya dan menoleh ke arahmu. Kamu pun berusaha menyembunyikan pipimu yang merona. Dia terdiam sejenak dan setengah berbisik, tapi bisikan itu masih terdengar olehmu..

"(name) juga manis.."

...

Allen yang tak sengaja mengatakan kata-kata tersebut ikut merona.. Sampai kalian turun, tak ada satupun yang bicara..

†+++++++†

Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi kamu stuck di tempat ini bersama Allen..

"Selamat datang di kejuaraan makan Dango festival Noah Ark!! Acara ini pertama kali di selenggarakan jadi mari kita rayakan dengan semangat!!", ya.. kamu dan Allen ikut acara lomba makan dango..

"Mari saya perkenalkan pesertanya! Di sisi kiri ada Allen dan (name)!!", semua penonton bersorak.. ethoo.. kurasa kamu gak seharusnya disini..? atau kamu suka? Terserah kalian.. *smile*

"Di sisi kanan ada Chaoji and Lenalee!"

"Huuuu..", sorakan negative muncul dari penonton..(what the?)

"Oi Allen, aku gak punya black hole di perutku kaya kamu..", bisikmu ke Allen.

"Gak apa (name).. serahkan padaku..", bagus, kamu telah membangunkan iblis yang tertidur.. Ada aura hitam yang muncul dari punggung Allen..

"Get.. start!!"

Kamu menelan semua dango yang kamu bisa masukan ke mulutmu.. demi Allen.. demi Allen.. Disaat seperti ini, kamu berharap kalo black hole itu benar-benar exist..

"Hoaaa!!!! Lihat! Dia sudah memakan dango ke-56 dalam waktu singkat!", dia? Kamu melirik ke host-nya dan menunjuk "dia".. Allen.. oh tentu saja, kita gak perlu kaget kan?

Waktu terus berjalan sampai tanda selesai di nyalakan...

"Yak!! Pemenangnya sudah kelihatan sekali yah?? Tentu saja Allen dan (name)!!", penonton bersorak, tak peduli dengan Lenalee dan Chaoji yang berjalan pergi, "Kalian hebat sekali yah? Baiklah, hadiah untuk kalian adalah berlibur di resort terkemuka di Bali untuk dua orang!!"

Penonton semakin bersorak. Kalian cuma ngeluyur pergi gara-gara kaget dapet hadiah keren kaya gitu. Ternyata tujuan utama Allen makan gratis yag?

Kalian berjalan-jalan mengitari festival. Tapi kebanyakan Allen berhenti di stand makanan. Lalu tiba-tiba Allen nampak tertarik dengan suatu stand. Kamu mengikuti dari belakangnya, tapi Allen tidak berhenti di standnya, dia masuk ke dalam toko di belakangnya..

Setelah kamu masuk, kamu menyadari kalau kalian memasuki toko musik.. Allen mendekati sebuah piano tua yang catik. Dia menyentuh piano itu dengan lembut..

"Kamu mau memainkannya, anak muda?", seorang bapak-bapak tua mendekati kalian. Dia tampak ramah dan baik. Allen hanya mengangguk dan mulai duduk di depan piano itu. Kamu juga ikut duduk di samping Allen.

Dia mulai memainkan sebuah sonata..

Melodi ini.. Musician, gubahan Yumi Mitora Kusakurin.. Baru kali ini kamu bisa mendengar Allen bermain sedekat ini.. Biasanya saat Allen konser, kamu diberi tiket VIP. Tempatnya nyaman, tapi kamu tak bisa melihat Allen dari dekat. Allen adalah pianis junior terkenal di kalangan internasional..

Kamu jarang melihat Allen memainkan melodi ini di tempat umum. Melodi ini begitu indah dan menyentuh.. Membuat hati tenang, nyaman, dan.. kesedihan. Ekspresi Allen yang tenang memancarkan suatu kepedihan.. Melodi ini seakan membisiki kita untuk menangis..

'Paling dia bilang hebat atau bagus, seperti orang-orang itu..', pikir Allen bosan, setelah selesai memainkan melodinya..

"Menyedihkan.."

"Eh?", Allen kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arahmu..

"Gak! Bukan maksudku kamu maininnya jelek. Malah bagus banget! Cuman.. melodi ini begitu lembut.. juga menyayat hati.. Mungkin karena.. pianisnya memainkan melodi ini dengan kesedihan?", perlahan kamu menatap silver itu..

Kamu merasakan kehangatan menjulur ke seluruh tubuhmu. Sumber rasa hangat itu dari bibirmu.. Rasa hangat yang manis dan lembut.. Itu bibir Allen.. Allen menciummu..

"Melodi ini.. adalah sonata terakhir yang kudengar dari ayah angkatku, Mana.. Jadi melodi ini membawa ingatanku tentangnya.. dan refleks aku memasukan emosi itu ke dalam permainanku.. Kesedihan.. Mana sudah tiada..", mata silver itu mulai kehilangan cahanya..

"M-maafin aku Allen! Aku gak bermaksud buat kamu inget ayahmu lagi..!"

"Ahaha.. gak (name), gak apa-apa.. Aku yang sembunyi-sembunyi menunjukan hal ini ke semua orang.. Tapi biasanya orang-orang berkomentar, bagus.. luar biasa.. atau sampah yang lain. Mereka tidak bisa merasakan perasaan asli dari melodi ini.. dan kamu orang pertama yang bisa..", Allen tersenyum lembut kepadamu..

"Uhuk.. maaf kalau saya ganggu kalian..", bapak-bapak tadi berdiri di belakang kalian. Melihat semua yang kalian lakukan. Kamu cuma bisa merona di tempat, "Anak muda.. kalau kalian mau, kalian kuberi ini.."

Ada dua "Ini" yang nampak seperti patung. Warnanya orange dan kuning. Bentuk mereka sama, bulat, berekor panjang, dan ada sayap kecil di atasnya. Kamu melihat merek benda itu, "Timcanpy"..

Kakek itu membuka bagian mulutnya dan dari situ, muncul melodi.. Ini.. Lullaby.."Ini adalah music box.. aku ingin kalian punya ini.."

"Eh?? Tapi kenapa pak??", Allen bingung mau nerima atau tidak benda cantik itu.

"Aku suka permainanmu nak.. Sekarang aku tau kenapa kamu terkenal, Allen Walker.. hahaha.. dan sepasang kekasih seperti kalian cocok untuk mempunyai ini.. Bentuk nya sama.. Atau kalian tidak suka?"

"Tentu kami suka.. iya kan (name)?", kamu mengangguk sebagai jawaban,"Ah.. tapi kamu belum sepasang kekasih.."

Allen hanya senyum-senyum mengatakan hal itu.. belum..

Akhirnya kalian keluar dari sana sambil membawa Timcanpy music box.. Kamu dapat yang kuning, Allen yang orange.. (Atau kalian suka yang orange?)

Malam sudah hampir larut.. kalian duduk di bangku taman untuk istirahat sejenak..

"Eng.. Etho.. Allen.. Waktu tadi kamu bilang belum..", ternyata kamu masih penasaran dengan kata-kata Allen. Aku juga penasaran..

Allen tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya lembutnya ke milikmu.. Menghangatkanmu di tengah malam seperti ini..

"(name), aku gak punya temen buat nemenin aku ke Bali, kamu mau nemenin?"

Kamu kaget mendengar permintaan Allen, pipi hanya bisa merona lagi dan lagi.."Tentu aku mau.."

"Thx.. nah sekarang.. eng.. kamu mau ke apartement-ku?"

* * *

**Hoaaa!!! Pendek banget!! Fansnya Allen, jangan gebukin saya.. T_T sama sekali tidak bermaksud, cz aku juga sayang ma Allen.. Setidaknya, aku uda buat moment berharga kan? =D **

**Makasi review kalian!  
**

**See ya on my next story!**


End file.
